


Richie's Ride

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Cars, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Established Relationship, Hearse, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Random & Short, Randomness, Richie Tozier Has ADHD, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 05:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Richie has plans for the next car that he and his boyfriend get. Eddie is not amused.Oneshot/drabble





	Richie's Ride

"Hey Eds!" Richie said excitedly, slinging an arm around his best friend/boyfriend's shoulders. Eddie didn't even bother with his usual 'don't call me Eds' line. He knew by now that Richie was never going to listen. "Can our next ride be a hearse?"

Eddie turned to look at him. What the fuck?

"No!"

Richie pouted dramatically. "You just don't want me to flourish, do you?"

"Have you taken your Adderall today?" Eddie countered. 

"...maybe."

Touché.


End file.
